


о милосердии и сюрпризах

by No_Body_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slice of Life, puppy, суровый флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Body_Cares/pseuds/No_Body_Cares
Summary: из очередной командировки Баки возвращается не один.небольшой подарок на 8 марта моим преданным читательницам. я люблю вас, серьезно. вы молодцы.пыс: рейтинг не за секс, а за несколько неприятных деталей.





	

Странности этого вполне заурядного вечера начались с неожиданной СМС. Баки отсутствовал уже третьи сутки — в паре с Сэмом тренировал желторотиков-новобранцев на какой-то секретной базе в Хьюстоне. Без него было слишком тихо и гулко, как в просторной квартире, из которой вывезли все вещи. Каждое сказанное слово, каждый стук или шорох отзывались странным слоящимся эхом — кажется, по-научному это называлось реверберацией. На деле ощущалось отвратительно — прогулкой по целой анфиладе заброшенных комнат, через которую пролегала прямая линия от расставания до встречи.

С минуты на минуту Баки должен был вернуться домой. Стив, сгорая от нетерпения, уничтожал тоскливую тишину всеми возможными способами. В гостиной монотонно бубнили ведущие новостного канала, голоса у них были металлические, лязгающие на высоких нотах, как у роботов в модных блокбастерах. Сверлящий мозг речитатив изредка прерывался всплесками музыкальных заставок или жизнерадостным гвалтом рекламных роликов. Из колонок небольшого музыкального центра струился мягкий джаз. Во вместительной сковороде аппетитно шипело мясо, распространяя по кухне умопомрачительный аромат. Возле раковины дожидались своей очереди овощи и целая миска нечищеного картофеля — для салата и на гарнир. Стив специально тянул, откладывал домашние дела на самые томительные часы перед возвращением Баки. И дел этих накопилось достаточно, чтобы снизить градус нервозности и перестать бродить из угла в угол, то и дело безрезультатно подталкивая взглядом прилипшие к циферблату стрелки.

Стив давно понял: время не течет равномерно. Время — как американские горки. Оно то ускоряется так, что желудок выворачивает наизнанку, — когда нужно уклониться от пули, летящей в голову, или ухватить за ладонь всю свою жизнь, висящую над пропастью. Или уберечь любимое лицо от удара стальным ботинком. То замедляется до черепашьей скорости, если хочется — нестерпимо, прямо как сейчас — увидеть утомленные лучики морщинок вокруг глаз, почувствовать, как пальцы, дразня и возбуждая до оторопи, неспешно скользят по впадине позвоночника от поясницы к чувствительному загривку, к теплому местечку за линией роста волос.

Их раздельные командировки Баки выносил с трудом, а Стив — искренне ненавидел. Сэм сыпал шуточками вроде «я так люблю тебя, когда ты далеко», разглагольствовал о терапевтическом эффекте жизни порознь и упорно подбрасывал проблем — то тренировать кого-то нужно было, то консультировать, то изображать улыбчивую мумию на тусовках и светить лицом перед журналистами. Консультации и прессу Стив неизменно брал на себя. Он все еще любил людей, несмотря ни на что. И умел заставить себя не раздражаться, формулировать обтекаемые ответы на хамские вопросы, и для каждого отыскивал дружелюбную улыбку — ослепительную, чтобы не заметно было фальши.

Все прочее — перепоручал Баки.

Стив признавал пользу новых впечатлений, новых знакомств и отдыха друг от друга. Но разлуки переносил с трудом. После того, как между ними двумя с мягким щелчком вырастал барьер входной двери, и начинало неуклонно увеличиваться расстояние — неважно, оставался он или уходил — внутри неизменно запускался обратный отсчет. Десять, девять, восемь, семь… И с первой же секунды Стив начинал томительно ждать. Хотел вернуть все, как было. Хотел к Баки — в надежные руки, в безопасность их беззлобных словесных пикировок, в уютный плен сбившихся в ногах простыней.

Домой, господи.

Домой.

За окнами быстро стемнело, и время принялось рвать в клочья прежние свои рекорды виртуозного торможения. Часы замерли на отметке без четверти полночь — как в дурацком триллере. Три, пять и даже десять минут спустя длинная стрелка не сдвинулась и на одну пятнадцатую часть этой проклятой четверти. Когда покончено было с чисткой картофеля, а раковина засияла хирургической чистотой, телефон на кухонном острове тихо звякнул, и для надежности — чтобы уж точно обратили внимание — мигнул подсветкой. Стив вздрогнул так, что чуть не порезался. Аккуратно, словно нож был боевым самурайским клинком, уложил его подальше от края столешницы и поспешно вытер руки о домашние штаны. Ни звонков, ни сообщений он не ждал, с учетом ситуации и позднего времени означать они могли что угодно. С большой долей вероятности — что-нибудь паршивое. Оставалось только надеяться, что это — всего лишь анонс распродажи сантехники или еще какой-нибудь спам.

Но смс отказалась от Баки.

 _«Обещай, что не будешь психовать»_ — написал он.

Вместо точки в конце предложения красовался смайл с непонятной миной на круглом желтом личике — то ли до смерти заебанный, то ли виноватый, то ли просто грустный. И, конечно же, первое, что сделал Стив, когда в полной мере осмыслил неожиданную просьбу, — распсиховался. Время сделало кульбит, застыло хрупким вагончиком на самом высоком изгибе рельсового хребта и с сумасшедшим ускорением ринулось вниз. Воображение взорвалось ворохом страшных картинок — как хлопушка пригоршней конфетти — и на каждой из них бледный до синевы Баки кусал от боли губы, прижимал к животу металлическую ладонь, закрывая пулевую рану, истекал кровью и умирал. Стив упрямо мотнул головой — да быть такого не может — и забросал его ответными сообщениями: что с тобой? Что случилось? Почему я должен психовать? И когда целую, казалось, вечность спустя ему никто не ответил, дрожащими руками, не попадая по сенсорным кнопкам, он отыскал номер Сэма. У этого-то точно должно было хватить соображения, чтобы не заставлять Стива сходить с ума от неопределенности.

 _«Баки в порядке?»_ — быстро набрал он.

Подумал немного, прикинул варианты, отбросил стеснение и боязнь показаться мнительным идиотом и добавил:

_«Он не ранен?»_

Умница Сэм ответил быстро. Почти мгновенно, Стив даже не успел вглядеться в детали зловещих картинок, которые кровавым снегом кружились у него в голове.

 _«С ума сошел, что ли? Конечно, нет»_ — написал он.

Стиву пришлось постоять секунду с закрытыми глазами, чтобы заставить себя читать дальше.

 _«Все в порядке, устали только как собаки»_ — после этого слова Сэм вставил три ухмыляющиеся собачьи морды.

Через секунду телефон опять тренькнул.

 _«Никто не ранен»_ — еще раз заверил его Сэм, как будто сам в этом сомневался и искал подтверждений.

И немного погодя разразился совсем уже длинным сообщением:

_«Хотя буквально вчера вечером после тренировки фанатки Барнса чуть не порвали его на сувениры. Я даже перетрусил слегонца, потому что фанатки там ого-го. Дамочки — огонь, элитное подразделение спецназа, ты же в курсе, что это за леди, кэп. Барнс, к счастью, не растерялся. И я, бля, рад несусветно, что замеса удалось избежать с помощью селфи и пары невинных поцелуев. Не ревнуй»._

Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается, представляя смурного задерганного Баки в цепкой хватке плечистых армейских «леди».

 _«А с чего мне психовать?»_ — вполне логично поинтересовался он, мысленно обзывая себя свихнувшимся параноиком.

В ответ упало нечто совсем уже странное.

 _«Он будет не один»_.

_«Ты решил заглянуть на ужин? Я жарю мясо»._

_«Заманчиво, но нет. Не я. Тебе понравится»_.

Через минуту телефон вновь ожил и нерешительно добавил:

 _«Наверное»_.

И еще:

 _«Твой парень невъебенно крут»_.

Сэм щедро сыпанул глупыми сердечками и очередью отпечатков накрашенных алой помадой губ. Изумленный Стив еще раз прокрутил переписку вверх-вниз и убедился, что все правильно понял. Его попросили не психовать, потому что Баки — слава богу, живой и здоровый — вернется домой не один. Стив задумался. То есть, как это — не один? А с кем? Ситуация, в которой Баки привел бы кого-то в гости, и этот кто-то оказался не Уилсоном и даже не Бартоном, казалась абсурдом. Да что там казалась — она и была абсурдом. После Ваканды, после мучительных недель восстановления, после реабилитации и бесконечных врачей их замкнуло друг на друге окончательно. Изолировало так, словно воздух внешнего мира был отравлен. Стив перестал чувствовать стойкий запашок крови и пороха. И они оба словно окунулись в довоенный Бруклин, в новизну и будоражащую кровь прелесть их первой взаимной любви. Любви, которая еще не знала смерти.

Стив, казалось, вторично переживал свою семнадцатую весну. Вернулся в их старую квартиру под самым чердаком, где каждый его взгляд ловил отблеск немного обожания, каждое движение встречали благоговейные прикосновения, а каждый поворот головы заканчивался поцелуем. Почти маниакальная потребность нынешнего Баки оградить Стива и их общий дом от чужаков тянулась длинными и прочными корнями именно туда, питалась соками той давней тайны, которую невозможно было открыть миру. Да и вся их невеселая история, растянувшаяся почти на век, исключала и внезапное явление старых знакомых, которые в большинстве случаев означали кучу проблем, и появление новых, которых Баки вдруг приспичило бы представить бойфренду. Не просто бойфренду — опальному Капитану Америке. В полночь. В его собственном доме.

В общем, все это было в высшей степени странно.

Стиву вдруг захотелось глупо рассмеяться: наличие у Баки секретов почему-то нервировало. Как назойливый звуковой шквал, распространяющийся по пустой квартире. Этот гость — или гостья — должно быть, значили для Баки очень много, раз стоили кощунственного сноса собственных заслонов и уничтожения границ. Пожав плечами, Стив подумал: чушь какая, ну бред же, правда. Задавил любопытство и желание спросить еще что-нибудь — в конце концов, до исчерпывающего ответа оставалось не так много времени — и принялся механически нарезать овощи.Через пару минут салат оставалось только заправить. Стив, задумчиво хрустя долькой огурца, прошелся по комнатам, выключил музыкальный центр и телевизор. Бегло осмотревшись, счел количество еды достаточным даже для четверых и удовлетворенно вздохнул — раз сегодня он за домохозяйку, его очередь кормить Баки, который из поездок неизменно возвращался измотанным до полусмерти и зверски голодным. Остальное — неважно. Даже если… Что «даже если», Стив додумать не успел, потому что именно в этот момент в дверь негромко постучали.

 

***  
Небольшая дорожная сумка обрушилась на пол — Баки просто разжал пальцы и уронил ее прямо на том месте, где стоял. Странное положение левой руки — он осторожно придерживал просторную куртку на животе — сразу же бросилось в глаза. Как и то, что — вопреки загадочным обещаниям, — он все-таки был один. Баки утомленно привалился спиной к стене и потянулся к Стиву в безмолвном «иди ко мне». Не размениваясь на приветствия, тот скользнул к нему, встал почти впритирку и, заправив растрепавшиеся волосы за уши, сделал то, чего ему безумно хотелось все эти пустые, гулкие три дня. Осторожно, рваными пунктирными касаниями он сцеловал с обветренных губ разлуку, утомительные часы полета, собственные страхи и неимоверное облегчение. Плечи Баки повело, он расслабился в теплом полумраке, размягчился в руках Стива. И ответил — так же самозабвенно, с голодным нетерпением, поцеловал настойчивые губы, стирая с них трехдневное одиночество и тоскливое ожидание. От Баки пахло табаком, язык горчил от кофе и сигарет — и это было головокружительно, словно Стив, принимая запахи и вкусы, приобщался к тому отрезку времени, который Баки провел без него. И одновременно — делился собой.

— Соскучился ужасно, — жарко выдохнул он, когда оба смогли оторваться друг от друга. — Что у тебя с рукой? — Стив осторожно потрогал пальцами все еще прижатое к животу стальное запястье. — И что это за глупые шуточки, что ты будешь не один? Вы с Сэмом сговорились, что ли?

— Рука в порядке, — усмехнулся Баки, шевельнул плечом, доказывая правдивость своих слов. — И никаких шуточек, Стиви. Я и правда не один.

Стив нахмурился. Под его удивленным пристальным взглядом Баки медленно потянул вниз молнию и аккуратно отогнул край куртки. Под ней что-то закопошилось с тихим скулящим звуком — и все наконец стало предельно понятно. Черт, Баки, подумал Стив с облегчением. А просто так, без намеков и хождений вокруг да около, сказать было нельзя? Неужели ты действительно мог подумать, что я буду нервничать из-за того, что ты принесешь домой… Кого, кстати? Стив с любопытством заглянул под куртку. Рука Баки нырнула за пазуху, он с нежностью, от которой что-то сладко царапнуло по сердцу, прошептал:

— Иди-ка сюда, чувачок. Вот так, осторожненько, — и извлек наружу… существо. Черное, лохматое и несчастное. В его сильных пальцах оно казалось совсем крошечным и хрупким, как игрушка. Все четыре маленькие лапы безвольно свисали, короткий хвостик мелко-мелко ходил туда-сюда, а темный пух на объемном брюшке был таким редким, полупрозрачным, что сквозь него трогательно просвечивало розовое. Глаз у существа был всего один, правый, — на месте левого красовалась плотная марлевая заплатка, закрепленная специальным пластырем на подбритой коже. И в этом единственном уцелевшем глазу светилось такое концентрированное обожание, что его запросто хватило бы на кого-то покрупнее.

— Не бойся, малыш, — негромко пробормотал Баки с той медитативной интонацией, с какой матери разговаривают со своими младенцами, — это Стив. Смотри, какой большой. И очень хороший. Он тебе понравится. Стив всем нравится. Я вот, например, в него по уши влюблен уже лет сто. Когда-то он был такой же, как ты, тощий заморыш, честно-честно. А посмотри на него сейчас! Могу поспорить на что угодно, ты тоже втрескаешься, — стальной ладонью Баки подобрал висящие лапы, оживленно мелькающий хвост, свернул существо в клубок. Усталые глаза его сияли почти детской радостью. — Подержишь? — Это было адресовано уже Стиву. — Вымотался — пиздец. Уилсон — это еще один пиздец. Хочу в душ. Хочу тебя. Хочу жрать и спать. Все хочу, в общем.

— Все сразу не получится, — рассудительно ответил Стив, усмехнулся и неуверенно посмотрел на щенка. — Придется как-то… поэтапно решать твои проблемы. Раздевайся, мойся и будем ужинать.

Баки на секунду залип, глядя куда-то в пространство, а потом измученно кивнул. Мохнатый комок с предосторожностями переместился в ладони Стива. И оказался почти невесомым. Потыкался мокрым носом в пальцы, обнюхал их и мелко завибрировал всем телом — от перепада температур. Месяца два от роду, решил Стив и легонько почесал темную спинку. Прикоснуться к голове не решился — пиратская нашлепка удержала. Поднес щенка поближе к лицу, чтобы как следует рассмотреть, и тот преданно лизнул его в подбородок. Стив смешно сморщился, рассмеялся, его тут же лизнули в нос, вызвав новый смущенный смешок.

— Ну вот, что я говорил, — Баки вышагнул из кроссовок и принялся торопливо сдирать с себя куртку, то и дело поглядывая на процесс знакомства. — Ты ему понравился. Тут вот таблетки, — он покопался во внутреннем кармане толстовки и вытащил серебристый блистер, — док велел скормить ему четвертушку с теплым молоком. Чтобы поспал, и чтобы… — тут Баки немного запнулся, —…больно не было. Завтра надо будет показаться ветеринару — сменить повязку и продолжить курс антибиотиков. Иначе может начаться воспаление и…

Он устало взлохматил волосы.

— Покажемся, раз нужно, — пообещал Стив, прижал к себе дрожащего щенка и все-таки отважился почесать за его ухом. Тот тоненько заскулил, поерзал немного и затих. — А антибиотики зачем? Из-за глаза? Что с ним, кстати? Что-то серьезное?

По всему телу Баки словно невидимая волна прошла — зловещим приветом из прошлого и напоминанием о дремлющем в его недосягаемых глубинах ужасе. Это происходило изредка — Зимний Солдат словно расправлял затекшие плечи, требовательно выглядывал в мир — и всегда было неожиданно и очень страшно. Баки заледенел, поиграл желваками и опять уставился в пространство с тем выражением немой темной ярости, которое в последний раз Стив, задыхаясь от хватки металлических пальцев на горле, видел перед падением в шахту лифта в Берлине. Отпустило его тут же, стоило только взглянуть на встревоженного Стива с мохнатым комочком, жмущимся к широченной груди. Жестко прорисованная линия челюсти расслабилась, глаза потеплели, гневная полоска сжатого рта налилась объемом и цветом. Баки стянул толстовку через голову, не трогая молнию. Вынырнул из складок ткани с наэлектризованными, торчащими в разные стороны волосами и сказал:

— А нет его. Глаза, в смысле, — он одернул футболку, потянулся и тихонько коснулся пальцем мягкого уха. Щенок на его прикосновение не отозвался — крепко уснул, пригревшись на руках. Баки замер напротив. Стив молча рассматривал темные опущенные ресницы, штрихи теней на щеках, нервные крылья носа. Дождался, пока к Баки вернется самообладание, и он поднимет обрисованные сизыми кругами глаза. То, что сейчас прозвучит чудовищная мерзость, было очевидно, — иначе Стиву не мерещилась бы на кромке радужки тонкая заиндевелая полоса. Ожидания полностью оправдались. Заинтересованное молчание не дало Баки развалиться. Черпая в нем уверенность, он тихо проговорил: — Глаза у него нет, Стив. Выжгли сигаретой. Так что теперь у тебя целых два инвалида вместо одного.

Не дав обалдевшему Стиву опомниться и спросить что-то еще, Баки скользнул в сторону ванной. Хлопнула дверь и почти сразу же зашумела вода. Стив постоял немного, аккуратно выдохнул и, прижимая к себе теплое тельце, отправился на поиски чего-нибудь, из чего можно было бы соорудить временную лежанку для нового жильца.

***  
Наверное, это была судьба. Она изредка подкидывала Баки заковыристые задачки, словно невзначай напоминая о том, что годы пыток и обнулений, пройдясь ластиком по его памяти, оставили нетронутым все то живое и трепетное, что было заложено в него при рождении. Оказавшись в непривычной обстановке совсем незнакомых или небрежно изученных городов, после работы он уединялся в гостиничном номере — спал, читал, слушал музыку, смотрел сериалы или разговаривал со Стивом по скайпу. Незнакомцы его нервировали, особенно дружелюбные или — не дай бог — восторженные, голодно ловящие каждое слово, срисовывающие каждое движение. Вымотавшись за день, Баки сбегал от суеты, запирал дверь, задергивал шторы и пытался прийти в себя.

Неизвестно, чего было больше в его жажде одиночества: подсознательного желания оградить посторонних от опасности, которой он пропах насквозь; желания отсечь себя от липкого внимания тех, кто знал о его прошлом и видел в нем и легендарного призрака, и самого страшного и беспощадного наемника, и привлекательного мужчину; или невыносимой тоски по Стиву, отсутствие которого ощущалось как ноющая головная боль. Исправно работающий внутренний моторчик Сэма нервировал Баки сильнее самых приставучих незнакомцев. Переполненный жаждой деятельности, даже в полумертвом после тренировок состоянии Сэм крепко наседал на своего напарника, настойчиво зазывая то пройтись, то посидеть в баре, отметить окончание очередного задания. Баки — безразличный и к веселью, и к алкоголю — неизменно отвечал отказом. К чему тратить время на бессмыслицу, когда столько всего приятного можно сделать, не откладывая?

Жить без Стива, существовать оторванным от него, оказалось той еще проблемой. Ожидание нечастых сеансов видеосвязи превращалось в пытку — секунды били по темени каплями воды, сводя с ума. Баки облегченно выдыхал, когда на мониторе планшета появлялось родное обеспокоенное лицо. Молчал расслабленно и лениво, слушая низкий голос. Наспех подклеивал отстающие куски ласковыми «скучаю», «люблю тебя» и подробными, не всегда пристойными описаниями того, что Стив с ним сделает, как только заполучит в полное свое распоряжение. Их разговоры создавали новые воспоминания. А этими воспоминаниями уже можно было жить так, чтобы никто не заметил: под целостной, гладкой и красивой оболочкой Баки разваливается на части.

Вчера вечером тоска стала нестерпимой, как обычно перед возвращением домой. Такой острой, что дышать было больно. И в этой тоске, как в едком растворе, выварилось и созрело единственно верное решение: без Стива он никуда больше не поедет. Хватит, накатался. Или их командировки будут совместными, или пусть обходятся без него — в конце концов, невелика ценность, замену можно найти в два счета. Чтобы дать этому решению окрепнуть, Баки отложил вечернюю тишину и уединение на десерт и согласился составить Сэму компанию в набеге на окрестные бары. Он даже не пожалел: Сэм был отличным собеседником, знатоком мест, где выпивку не бодяжили совсем уж бессовестно, непринужденно болтал о какой-то ерунде, не вытягивая из Баки клещами ничего недозволенного и не провоцируя на нетрезвые откровения. Уютные посиделки затянулись, и когда они вынырнули из полутьмы последнего по маршруту бара в весеннюю сырость, Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что наступила ночь.

— Их было двое, — он подцепил на вилку политый растопленным маслом ломтик картофеля, отправил его в рот и принялся кромсать бифштекс с таким остервенением, словно живот вспарывал кому-то, — мелюзга, подростки. Сначала я услышал, как они ржали в какой-то вонючей подворотне, даже не понял, что эти мелкие мерзавцы творят. Кажется, они подбадривали друг друга, потому что один все повторял и повторял «ну, давай, ты, слабак сраный, баба, давай». А потом… — Баки тяжело посмотрел на Стива, который, ссутулившись, сидел над нетронутой тарелкой. Продолжил через силу, как будто слова резали рот: — Потом он завизжал. Тоненько так, пронзительно, и я…

Стива передернуло. Скрутило жгутом по тем кровоточащим, гнойным заломам, которые изукрасили его после всего, что пришлось прочитать и выслушать о создании, воспитании и тренировках Зимнего Солдата. Перед мысленным взором, превратившись в смертоносную невидимую тень, Баки стремительно растворялся в зловонной темноте, из которой доносились похабные смешки и рвущий душу щенячий визг. Онемев от накатившей беспомощности, от ощущения собственной бесполезности, он смотрел на Баки расширившимися глазами и не знал, что сказать. Баки сухо сглотнул, помолчал, оглянулся. Щенок, распластавшись на брюхе, мирно спал возле радиатора отопления в коконе из шерстяного пледа и старого шарфа. Рядом стояла глубокая миска с остатками молока.

— В общем, меня накрыло, — Баки отпилил от бифштекса еще кусок и с грохотом отложил приборы. — Ни хрена не помню, в глазах потемнело, как будто мне триггеры зачитали. — Он покачал головой и тихо пробормотал: — Пиздец.

Сочувствующее молчание истончилось. Его распороло на лоскуты отчаянием, с которым Баки сосредоточенно разглядывал что-то в глубинах себя. Стив сам не понял, как оказался у него за спиной, как его ладони легли одновременно — одна на плечо, а вторая — на влажный холодный лоб. Баки бессильно откинулся назад, отдался прикосновениям, как мощному течению реки, раскинулся на поверхности воды звездой и позволил потоку нести себя.

— Дыши, — хрипло потребовал Стив, и когда ему подчинились, прочесал пятерней мокрые волосы, ласкающим движением от лба к темени. — Дыши, вот так, давай... Дыши, Бак. Все уже кончилось. Вы дома. Все хорошо.

Они дышали вместе. Стив — ровно и глубоко, Баки — со спазмами, подстраиваясь под заданный мерный ритм. Тошнотворный, густой запах крови вдруг вернулся. Разлился в воздухе солью. Он сочился ржавчиной из каждой поры, оседал на слизистой носа, концентрировался в тесном пространстве, как горючий газ. Поднеси спичку — и рванет. Да так, что даже фундамента не останется. Стив гладил Баки по плечам и голове, не слишком понимая, что пытался сделать — успокоить его или заговорить собственное отвращение, собственную ненависть и ярость, как ядовитых змей, сплетенных в мерзко шевелящийся клубок. И представить себе не мог, как поступил бы на его месте. Не мог — и все. Свернуть шею за грязное наслаждение чужими страданиями не казалось ему смертными грехом даже тогда, когда он еще верил в бога и чтил заповеди.

— Уилсон — красавец, — хмыкнул Баки, когда вновь смог говорить. Этот смешок ударил по нервам сильнее тоски, сквозящей в голосе. — Мгновенно сообразил, что сейчас будет месиво. Повис на мне всем телом, заорал что-то, и я озверел. Приложил его неслабо пару раз, но он вцепился в меня, как клещ, и не с места. Пока боролись, я очухался, проморгался, начал понемногу соображать, услышал, как он зовет меня. Эти двое, конечно, смылись. Ублюдки. И хорошо, знаешь, потому что будь я один, их пришлось бы хоронить в закрытых гробах. Ну, — он судорожно стиснул ладони в кулаки — по металлической руке от этого движения прошла мягкая волна, — то, что получилось бы соскрести со стен и опознать.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Стив. — Тихо. Все хорошо. Достаточно подробностей. Я все понял. И я очень тобой горжусь.

— Да, — Баки подобрался и шмыгнул носом. — Дай мне минутку.

Он посидел еще ровно минуту, глубоко дыша и не открывая глаз. Стив ему не мешал. Если честно, ему тоже нужно было немного тишины.

— А где вы ночью раздобыли врача? — спросил он наконец. Потянул Баки за руку, заставил встать, а потом уселся по-турецки на пол рядом со спящим щенком. Баки послушно опустился рядом — ледяная корка на его лице начала таять. — Нашли какую-то клинику?

— Подняли дежурного в части, — Баки усмехнулся. — Он спал, как сурок. Начал отбрехиваться, рассказывать, что ни черта не смыслит в собаках, но, сам понимаешь, если Зимний Солдат просит…

Он высокомерно дернул плечом и осторожно поправил складки шарфа. Стив покивал и скривился — к черту Зимнего Солдата, Баки Барнс и без собственного устрашающего альтер-эго выглядел как человек, которого не хотелось заставлять повторять что-то дважды. Сэма, подумал он, расслабляясь и чувствуя, как внутри все наполняется теплом, Сэма не забыть поблагодарить за то, что не дал этому болвану наворотить дел. Да и вообще — за все. Первым же делом завтра с утра.

— Никаких больше раздельных командировок, — проговорил он, когда напряжение упало до допустимого уровня. — Завтра покажем пса специалисту, посоветуемся, как лечить, чем кормить, как дрессировать. Черт, Бак, — Стив растерянно взъерошил волосы, — у меня никогда в жизни не было собаки. Я понятия не имею, что делать и как себя вести.

— Любить, — просто сказал Баки. — Это ты умеешь. А я — научусь.

Щенок завозился и тихонько заскулил. Посопел немного и перевернулся на спину, выставляя на обозрение розовый беззащитный живот. Лапы его двигались, как будто он бежал куда-то. Стив посмотрел на него с нежностью, надеясь, что после всего, что случилось, это маленькое существо не утратит способности доверять людям. И понизил голос до шепота:

— Как ты его назвал?

— Никак, — так же вполголоса ответил Баки. — Решил, что вместе назовем. Есть идеи?

— Ну, он черный, — чуть помедлив, сказал Стив и расплылся в хулиганской улыбке. — И у него один глаз. Чуешь, к чему веду?

Баки потрясенно уставился на него. Даже рот приоткрыл от нелепости своей догадки.

— Нет, — он округлил глаза и отчаянно замотал головой, — нет-нет-нет, Стив! Даже не думай! Мы не будем звать его Фьюри. Я согласен на Нельсона, я, блядь, даже на Кутузова согласен. Только не Фьюри, пожалуйста. Бедный малыш заслуживает лучшего, и я сейчас не только о псе.

— И в мыслях не было называть его Фьюри, — нагло соврал Стив и растянулся на полу во весь рост. Баки, недолго думая, лег рядом, устраивая голову на плече, и по-хозяйски запустил ладонь под задравшуюся футболку. Стив мечтательно разглядывал потолок и размышлял: — Вообще-то, я хотел назвать его Пиратом, простенько и со вкусом. Но теперь вот — исключительно из-за того, что у кое-кого из присутствующих блестящая фантазия — меня просто разрывает между Нельсоном и Кутузовым.

— Монетку кидать не будем, — Баки поцеловал Стива в шею. — Пусть будет Нельсон. Потому что, если честно, с Кутузовым я немного погорячился.


End file.
